


A Task Easier Said Then Done

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baby Nero, Cute stuff :3, Daddy Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergils first time feeding Nero baby food</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Task Easier Said Then Done

**Author's Note:**

> I fed my seven month old neice.....she got gerber EVERY WHERE, in including my hair. It was not fun.

Nero started to reach the age that he no longer wanted just a bottle of milk to satisfy his hunger. Seven months already and he wanted food? Lady said it was odd that Nero's behavior reflects that of a 9 month old, though none of it stirs Vergil. He already knew his son would not be like the other babies his age. Nero knew the difference between yes and no; especially now that he learned how to throw things across the room. The blue bottle landed on Dante's lap making the man look at his older brother for answers.

"Verge I thought you told him not to throw shit at me." Dante said with the bottle now in his hand. 

"I cannot control his violent actions towards you." Vergil said with a slight smile on his face. 

It was a damn miracle seeing Vergil smile, since Nero had came along. The kid smiled all the time it was like a pandemic spreading to everyone in the shop first starting with Vergil, to Lady and slowly working to Dante.

Lady made it into the shop without falling over. The damn high chair was heavy but well worth it. The chair was a dark brown mahogany with a royal blue lining in the area of the sitting part. After her job the client had asked Lady if she had any children. Obviously being only seventeen she didn't, but had commented that one of her co-workers did. The client let her take the chair as source of partial payment. Lady liked money but she wasn't as heartless as to swindle the client of all there money if there was extra mouths to feed. 

"Shit Lady," Dante said to her. "What next? A crib?"

"Dante no cursing in front of the baby. No i don't mean Vergil,"Lady scolded. "A client gave it to me for Nero since she didn't need it anymore."

Nero threw his bottle again, but this time it hit Vergil. As retaliation, the older man glared,Nero knew the look but obviously did not care. He was hungry, he was gonna get food one way or another.

"Hey idiot. He's throwing it because he doesn't want it."Lady said to Vergil. Who proceeded to glare at the woman.

"Then what does the witty harlot have in mind to give him." Vergil snapped at her.

"Uh baby food. You know like mushed up carrots or sweet potato." Lady said to him.

The floor boards screeched as the small female pushed the baby's high chair next to the two red sofas. The baby instantly too took interest in it, crawling to it. 

"Right. Where is he supposed to get that from Lady?" Dante cut in holding the same rude tone as his older brother.

"The store idiot." Lady said back. 

Her hands tucked her hands under Nero's armpits, hoisting him up into her arms. Nero loved when Lady would hold him. Lady spoiled him whenever Vergil wasn't looking or she was babysitting him. Every now and then she would slip him tiny sips of soda. 

"Then I take it that you will be the one in charge with the task since you proposed it," Vergil told her.

"Duh. I'm not trusting you bone heads with that." Lady handed the child to his father while she ran to the stairs to get changed. 

After that she had taken Nero with her to the store. She received compliments from multiple people which Nero didn't like. Anytime he saw someone who wasn't Lady, Dante, or Vergil; he would crying. Vergil way too overprotective when it came to Nero's stranger danger syndrome. Nero hid his face in Lady's shirt, trying to hide from the people. In reaction the peole who walked by found the action to be cute. Nero stopped when Lady brought him to the car strapping him into the carseat. 

Once back at the shop, the woman set the white haired child down in the high chair. The bags of baby food where dropped in Vergils lap. 

"Feed him." Lady orders.

Vergil dose, but not because lady told him too, it was his job as a parent. The man sat infront of the baby with the jar of sweet potato and a blue baby spoon. Vergil didn't know whether to be happy or irritated that they, Lady; bought Nero so many blue things. 

The first few scopes wherw easy. Nero would open his mouth to allow the spoon enter his mouth but the next scoop Nero slamed his hands down knocking away the spoon to only splatter it's food continent on Vergils arm. His once blue coat had baby food on it. After the jar was empty Vergil was cover in baby food along with Nero who really didn't mind it. A glob of food fell on the chairs front platform. Nero began to smiled and smack his hand in the puddle. 

Nero was far from being full. He was going though a growth spurt both human and demon. Vergil lost all hope in saving his coat he threw it on the sofa leaving him in his back vest. He already knew he'd end up changing when he was done with feeding the hafling. Again Nero would turn his face to look at Lady when she started talking, smearing the orange mush on Nero's cheek. The last spoon full was shoved in the child's mouth. Vergil was irritated that he was stripped down to his bare chest because Nero thought his mushy baby food looked good on his father. 

Lady took over from there. She quickly changed Nero into a black onezie and handed him to Dante to hold. 

"I don't understand how you managed to make a mess." Lady teased while cleaning the chair.

"It was a task easier said then done harlot." Vergil half growled at her. 

Parenthood was soo much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo excited for Halloween!!!!!! Time for all da Halloween fics ;D


End file.
